Taking Care
by TKR.87
Summary: A sweet little one-shot. Alex takes care of Casey after a tiring day. A/C pairing


**Just a little one shot that came to mind. Alex/Casey pairing from Casey's POV**

It was a day I'd rather forget. Alex and I had returned from a three day vacation at a small villa in the Hamptons which had belonged to her parents. We'd spent most of the time relaxing by the pool, talking, and laughing…life was pretty good right now. Me and Alex, we'd been dating for a few weeks and although we hadn't reached THAT level in our relationship, we'd come pretty close a few times.

I was happy, the happiest I had been in years.

Yet today, I was tired, stressed and all I wanted was a nice long soak in the bath and my bed. I had been late getting to the office which didn't bode well for the rest of the day. Liz had literally chewed my ass off, and I was only 10 minutes late, and then Olivia and Elliot had completely gone over my head to Alex when I refused to get them a warrant. Granted, Alex had given them the same answer I had, but still it pissed me off.

Then, we'd lost a case, a very big case and the media was going crazy. I'd been cornered by a reporter, who had got in my face and I'd nearly slapped him, and then I'd forgotten that I had a meeting with some hot shot attorney, I can't even remember his name now but Liz had given me another chewing, telling me I was off my game and to go home.

I had refused, but the day hadn't improved. Alex was out of the office for most of the day and I hadn't got a chance to see her at lunch either.

So, here I was, standing on the sidewalk (in the rain) waiting for a cab, and I had been waiting for over 10 minutes already. I had thought about walking, but my legs were so sore, that they probably wouldn't have let me reach the end of the street before giving up on me.

Finally, I managed to hail a cab and gave him my address, he had scowled when I'd got in, no doubt because I was dripping wet with the rain, but I just glared at him and that was enough to deter him from commenting.

Pulling up outside my apartment building I got out of the car and he'd rudely asked for the fare, I chucked it at him before sauntering off into the building, sighing. I was ready to collapse in a heap and as I entered the elevator, that's exactly what I did. I didn't register the hands around my waist, holding me up, but I heard the voice loud and clear "You look shattered babe"

I looked up and was met with beautiful cerulean eyes "Alex" I murmured as she took my briefcase from my hand

"Come on, let's get you inside" she said lovingly, her arm around my waist as she held me up. Somehow I managed to get my legs to move down the corridor, but was entirely thankful that my wonderful girlfriend was there.

Alex took the key from my bag and let us into my apartment. She flicked the lights, and then dimmed them as I squinted and groaned, realising I had a headache coming on.

She set my briefcase down by the couch, and helped me remove my jacket, hanging it on the peg by the door, as she removed her own, expertly with her free hand as the other stayed around my waist, holding me against her. My eyes were heavy and I almost thought I would fall asleep standing up.

"I'm going to run you a bath" she said before sinking me onto the couch. I closed my eyes and lay my head against the arm of the couch.

I must have drifted off to sleep because I was awoken by a gentle hand on my shoulder "Case, come and take a bath"

I don't know if it was because I was half asleep and totally shattered, but I allowed her to undress me, her hands cold against my skin as she removed each garment, while keeping me upright.

Helping me manoeuvre myself to the tub, she guided me in as I sank into the water. It was just the right temperature and I sighed, as she began to wash my back with the sponge. I sighed at the content, feeling her work out the tension in my shoulders as she hummed gently while doing so.

"Thank you" I murmured, sleepily

"Hard day?" she asked quietly and I murmured my response, not really wanting or having the energy to go into it. Alex must have sensed this because she didn't ask, but continued to lather my skin with the body wash.

Placing a kiss to my temple, she took a towel from the railings and guided me from the tub, wrapping the towel around my shoulders and gently rubbing my dry.

She guided me from the bathroom, into the bedroom and I sat on the bed while she found me some pyjamas. She helped me dress and then lay me down on the bed, pulling the covers around me. Kicking off her shoes, she climbed in next to me, and stroked my hair "Sleep for a little while" she said while soothing me with her gentle caresses over my cheek.

I closed my eyes, sighing as I snuggled into Alex, my arm draped across her stomach as hers was wrapped protectively around me.

"I love you" I murmur just before I drift off but before I do I hear her reply

"I love you too Casey"


End file.
